prankstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:CoreyForever210
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Prankpedia Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi, can you please make me an admin and bureaucrat on this wiki? I can help you fix it up really nice. Just go here and check the box next to admin and bureaucrat. Thanks :) KataraFan 21:04, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey corey can you make me an admin as you can see I have done the most work on this wiki I would appreciate if I could be an admin Let The Pranking Begin 22:07, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Beurocrat could you please nake me an admin and a beurocrat I have been very helpful on this wiki and it would be nice to be rewarded by becoming a beorucrat Let The Pranking Begin 13:34, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Corey Coreyforever so you even visit wikia cause it's getting really annoying that you are the founder of a wiki you don't even visit "Shutting Down" Hello, this is a wikia user named 22pandrew who forgot to log in before doing this. Ahem. I just came on here after not being on this wikia for a while and I noticed that many (not all, luckily) pages on the wiki have a message saying something like "Prankstars is Shutting Down". If I were you I'd fix this ASAP. - 22pandrew 01:57, June 13, 2012 (UTC)